


bite marks

by ronsparkyspeirs



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronsparkyspeirs/pseuds/ronsparkyspeirs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol said that he'd feel it one day, well, maybe this is the start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bite marks

**Author's Note:**

> seriously, listen to bite marks by Atlas Sound.

He kisses Rick.  

On their way to Washington Daryl snaps. Rick finds him on the roof of the abandoned warehouse they were temporarily staying in, he’s crying and slobbering like a baby. Earlier that day Abraham had found a stash of moonshine in one of the houses they raided and even though he’s tried so hard to forget, to not feel it, it comes back to him, like a rush of blood to his head.

Rick sits next to him, lifting the python from behind the waistband of his jeans he places it next to him; both their backs to the brick wall and his shoulder brushes against Daryl’s bare arm every time he sucks in a shuddering breath and when Rick starts speaking in that low tone of voice he has, soothing and honest, and trusting, Daryl turns to look at him and it’s almost instinctual the way he leans in and Rick just sits still and lets Daryl press his chapped lips to his own. A flutter of a kiss, soft and innocent, like the first kiss of a shy boy and a girl with sunshine in her smile, at least that’s what he imagines, he’ll never know now.

And the tears keep coming and then he closes his eyes and Rick presses in deeper, the scruff of his beard tickling his mouth but it’s comfort, and oh god, he hasn’t had any of that since she left.

The kiss turns desperate and all of a sudden they part, chests heaving with much needed breaths and they stare at each other.

Daryl’s lip wobbles, “She’s gone.”

Rick clenches his jaw and nods, blue eyes turning red at the rims, water filling and filling till Daryl’s sure he can’t see him anymore. Daryl understands because she was there for Rick too, provided softness and understanding in his darkest moments; she was light for them both.

Daryl grabs Rick by the shoulders and presses fast, almost desperate kisses against his mouth, "She's gone," he murmurs and he's never felt so out of control in his life. "She's gone," he says again, in a whisper against Rick's lips. It feels like someone else has taken over his body when his hands drift down to the zipper of Rick's jeans, Daryl tugs at his belt and clumsy hands pull him out, he's half hard and Daryl doesn't know what to do.

He's had this done to him a handful of times in the past but Daryl doesn't care, he just wants to stop feeling this way, like he's running out of breath and breathing too much at the same time. He wants her back and he's never gonna see her again.

A sound close to hesitation comes out of Rick's mouth when Daryl slides further down his body, his breath on Rick's cock but his brother doesn't stop him. Daryl takes him unceremoniously into his mouth and a curse is ripped from Rick's throat, "Christ," he mutters and Daryl takes him in deeper.

His movements are without rhythm and when he starts bobbing his head up and down a strangled noise comes from above, Rick tangles a hand at the nape of his neck and barely thrusts his hips. Daryl feels used, he feels like he's using Rick, tears brimming at the corners of his eyes, he looks up and meets sad blue eyes just before a rush of hot fluid explodes in his mouth.

Something like shame creeps up the back of his neck as he wipes at his lips with the back of his hand, swallowing salty, thick fluid. Rick shoves his wet flesh inside his jeans once again and doesn’t look at Daryl, but he can see the slump in Rick’s shoulders, the heaviness in his eyes, the exhaustion that seems to permeate every single motion he makes. It wasn’t supposed to be this way, she was just gone, it wasn’t supposed to be like this at all.

Rick stands and Daryl’s still on the cold, dirty ground, “I know she meant a lot to you,” he says, quietly. He places his gun at the small of his back and gives Daryl a lingering glance before leaving him.

Daryl swallows the lump in his throat.

 _She’s gone_ he says softly, to the empty room.  

 

 


End file.
